Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method for virtual local area network (VLAN) recovery in a hybrid software-defined network (SDN), a system therefor, and a controller therewith.
Description of Related Art
A traditional network relies on distributed communication protocol calculation for setting VLAN paths (virtual local area network paths), which for example utilizes STP (spanning tree protocol) or VTP (VLAN trunking protocol). Thus, when a failure event occurs in some links or switches, the switches need to exchange information so as to recalculate the paths. For this reason, whenever link failure occurs, it will take several seconds for convergence, which is a concern to data centers that require high reliability.